Winx Club: The Princess and The Rockstar
by PoisonBlackRose
Summary: What happens when Princess Flora of Linpea switched lives with the Winx Club Band lead singer, Musa? Read to find out. :)
1. Chapter 1: The Princess

THE PRINCESS AND ROCKSTAR

Hello Dear Readers, starting on a new Winx Club story. Its about Flora princess of Linphea trading with Musa Winx Club band lead singer. I hope you will enjoy this.

Chapter 1: The Princess

Flora's P.O.V

I'm sitting in my room watching a Winx Club Band concert on my laptop until I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I called out.

"Hey, Princess." My best friend Riven said entering my room.

"Riven, how many times do I have to tell you, don't call me 'princess'." I said glaring at him.

"Yeah, well that's what you are. So get used to it." He said.

"Okay then I'll just call you Prince, since that's what you are." I counter.

"Hmm. No thanks." He said sitting down beside me on my pink couch.

"Then don't call me 'princess' and it won't happen." I said.

"Fine." He said.

You're probably wondering who I am. I am Princess Flora Rosetta Forest of Linphea. My parents Faunas and Roselinda is obviously the king and queen. I also have a sister named Miele. I'm also the fairy of nature.

My parents are old-fashioned when it comes to royalty. Like for instance Miele and I have to wear dresses and skirts. No pants. We have balls not parties. At one time they nearly had Miele and I betrothed but we put a stop to that. We used to have to listen only to classical music. But I discover the Winx Club Band and we are allow to listen to them but no other bands. Everyone one else in Linphea can listen to rock bands, other girls can wear pants, and other people can have parties. We try to tell our parents that but they say it not the "royal way". what they don't know is I disguise myself and work at the White Lilly Café. I really wanted a job, but my parents said that princesses don't work. I love my parents and all but they can just be to strict. Its not fair how everyone else in Linphea can do anything they want and we can't. Don't get me wrong I love my people, but I just want to be treated like everyone else.

Anyway back to here and now, with me and my best friend Prince Riven of Melody watching a Winx Club concert on my laptop.

"Do you think Musa will be mad if I kidnapped her and force to marry me?" Riven asked looking love sick at the lead singer, Musa.

"Yes. I have to admit I was thinking about the same thing with Helia." I said.

The Winx Club Band is made 5 girls and 5 guys. There is Bloom and Stella the back-up singers, Tecna who plays the synthesizer, Aisha the drummer, Sky and Brandon the guitarists, Timmy the keyboardist, Nabu the DJ, Helia (my crush) the bassist, and Musa (Riven's crush) the lead singer. There are couples within the band. Aisha and Nabu, Tecna and Timmy, Stella and Brandon, and Bloom and Sky. The media is trying to post Musa and Helia as a couple but they say they are like brother and sister. I believed cuz they don't act like a couple. But you know the media.

Once again there is a knock on the door.

"Come in." I called out.

Miele poke her head in. "Flora, Mom and Dad wants to see you." she said.

"Okay." I said getting up from my couch.

"Don't finish that without me." I said to Riven. He just shrug. I rolled my eyes and walk out of the room.

…..

"Flora, we think its time for your Princess Ball." Mom said.

"Wow, that's great." I said with fake enthusiasm. Basically I don't care for Princess Balls is just saying "Hey look at me, I'm a princess." , but it is what it is.

Wait a minute, if its my Princess Ball then that means I can invite anyone I want. A light bulb went off in my head.

"Mom, Dad since its my Princess Ball and all can the Winx Club Band perform?" I asked.

"I don't know. That doesn't sound like the royal way." Dad said.

"Please?" I asked giving them the puppy eyes.

"Well, alright. But they must only perform slow songs." Dad said. I mentally rolled my eyes but I hug them anyway. "Thank you." I said.

….

I walked back in my room and see Riven and Miele on my laptop.

"What are you two doing?" I asked hoping the didn't finish watching the concert without me.

"Playing a game." They said in unison. I breathed a sigh of relief and sit down on my couch and pull Miele onto my lap.

"What was that about?" Riven asked.

"I'm going have a Princess Ball and, guess what?" I said with a smile.

"What?" Riven and Miele asked.

"The Winx Club Band is going to perform." I said.

"Cool!" Miele said excitedly.

"Are you serious!?" Riven exclaimed. I smiled and nodded.

We whooped and cheered and finish the concert.

A/N well that's the first chapter. Now you guy can vote on what story I will work on next.

1. F and H: A Vampire Love Story

2. Beauty of True Love

3. The Princess and The Rockstar

Voting ends by next Saturday.


	2. Chapter 2: The Rockstar

I forgot to mention if I get 5 or more votes of the same story I'll update i. Each time I update I will ask for votes. I'll try to update every weekend or if I get 5 or more votes of the same story I'll update before.

This is the first time I did Musa's P.O.V. so let me know how I did.

Chapter 2: The Rockstar

Musa's P.O.V

We are walking to Magix Concert Hall for rehearsal. "Winx Club Band!" a voice called, we all turn aroud to see Livy the message pixie coming towards us.

"Hey Livy, What's up?" Aisha asked the pixie.

"Message from the Royal Family of Linphea." She reported handing me the message. We all look at each other curiously while I'm opening the envelope. I read out loud:

"

Dear, Winx Club Band,

We invite you to perform at our daughter, Princess Flora Rosetta Forest of Linphea's Princess Ball. For she is a big fan and requested your band to perform. But please play slow or something close to that songs.

Sincerely,

King Faunas Oak Forest and Queen Roselinda Iris Forest of Linphea."

We all look at each other wide eye. Then we smile and whooped and cheered.

"Our very first Princess Ball!" Stella said excitedly.

"But I thought that the King and Queen of Linphea is really strict with kinda stuff." Bloom said.

"Yeah but, Princess Flora requested us and they say we have to perform slow song or something close to." Tecna said.

"So should we accept?" Sky asked.

"Of course we do. This is Princess Flora we're talking bout." Helia said. We all burst out laughing. He's been crushing on her since forever. Although I have to admit I'm really hoping that Prince Riven of Melody to be there cuz I'm really crushing on him. Also I heard somewhere that him and Princess Flora are best friends.

"All in favor to accept?" I asked everyone. All of them except Brandon raised his hand.

"Okay nine of us beats one. Let's write them back and say that we accept." I said.

I guess I should who we are. My name is Musa and I'm the lead singer of The Winx Club Band. I'm from the magic realm Melody. I'm also the fairy of music.

Aisha is the drummer of the band. She is the princess of Andros and the fairy of waves.

Tecna plays the synthesizer or what other people call a keytar. She is from the planet Zenith and is the fairy of technology.

Bloom and Stella is the back up singers. Bloom is the princess of Domino and the fairy of the dragon flame. Stella is the princess of Solaria and is the fairy of the shining sun.

Nabu is Aisha's boyfriend. He is from Andros and is a wizard. He the DJ.

Timmy is Tecna's boyfriend. He is from Zenith play the keyboard.

Sky is the prince of Erakylon. He's Bloom's boyfriend and plays the electric guitar.

Brandon is Sky's squire and is Stella's boyfriend. He plays the rhythm guitar.

Helia is my best friend and is from Magix. He is the headmaster of Red Fountain, Saladin, grandson. He is also a wizard. And he plays the bass guitar. So that's all of us.

I snap my fingers and a piece of paper and pen is floating in front of me. I took the pen and write that we will be there. I made the pen disappear and hand Livy the message. She took it, put in a envelope, and fly away with a wave. We wave back and went into the concert.

A/N: Once again you can vote.

1. F and H: A Vampire Love Story

2. Beauty of True Love

3. P and R


	3. Chapter 3: Acceptance Letter & PB Date

Okay, I've decided to close the voting, but don't fret readers. I've decided to do F and H: A Vampire Love Story on Fridays, Beauty of True Love on Saturdays, and P and R on Sundays. Sorry I haven't been updating I've been sick and busy.

Chapter 3. Acceptance Letter and the Princess Ball date

My family, Riven and I are eating breakfast. Riven spend the night. In another room, mind you. I'm eating toast with strawberry jam, a bowl of mixed berries with honey and sugar, a cherry jelly-filled doughnut, and a glass of orange juice. I'm about to take of toast till I see Livy the message fairy coming towards us.

"Royal Family of Linphea I bring forth a message from the Winx Club Band." She said bowing to us.

"May I see it, please?" I said putting my hand. Livy nodded and hand me the letter. I open the envelope and pull out the letter starting reading:

We Accept the invitation to perform at Princess Flora Of Linphea Princess Ball.

Singed,

The Winx Club Band.

I scream when I finish reading it. I can't believe that they actually say yes!

"Flora, please that's very princess like." Mom said annoyed.

"I'm sorry, but I have good news the Winx Club Band decided to play at my Princess Ball!" I said excitedly. Riven and Miele started to whoop and cheer and I join in while Mom and Dad look exasperated.

….

After breakfast I decided to play piano and sing some to show the Winx Club Band when they come to see if I'm a talented as them. Right now I performing Sanctuary by, yep you guessed it, The Winx Club. It's really cuz Musa sing an earth's language Japanese some, which also is a language for Melody. (A/N: Songs in here would not be by the original artist but by The Winx Club Band. Sanctuary is a song by Japanese artist Utada Hikaru). I'm starting on the chorus now.

"And you and I, there's a new land.

Angles in flight, my sanctuary, my sanctuary

Where fears and lies melt away

Music inside, what' s left of me, what's left of me."

I'm about to start on the second part the Japanese part till I heard a knock on the door to my own personal music room.

"Come in." I called out. The door open and my parents came in.

"Flora, we need to discuss when to have the Princess Ball." Dad said.

"Oh right. I completely forgot about that." I said giggling.

"When would you like to have it?" Mom asked.

I look at the calendar on the wall and that it is Monday. I look and see if we had anything special on Saturday. Turns out we don't.

"Um…Saturday. But I want the Winx Club Band to come on Thursday to get settle in and for them to rehearse Friday." I answered.

They both nodded. "We will go and write them a letter." Mom said. They turn around and walked out closing the door behind them.

I sighed happily. I can't believe that I'm going to meet Helia. I wonder if I can get him to dance with me. It's not the "princess way" for the girl to ask. So I need to think of something.

A/N: Sorry the chapter is short. Hopefully next will be longer and better.


	4. Chapter 4: Winx Club has come to Lyphea

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back. I just watched the new Winx Club. I can't believe how much Miele has grown. And the look on Helia's face when Tecna said Flora is seeing someone she hasn't in long time, priceless.

Chapter 4: Winx Club Band has come to Lynphea

Flora's P.O.V

Its finally Thursday. That means the Winx Club Band are coming and I get to meet Helia! I'm so excited. And really nervous. That's probably why I running around in my huge walk-in closet trying to find the perfect outfit. Gee, I kinda sound like Princess Stella right now. But I can't help it, I have to look perfect. I know that sounds shallow but I'm meeting Helia! Okay now I'm just repeating myself. I'm searching through the racks of ball gowns.

"Flora!" Two voices called that I recognized as Miele and Riven.

"In here!" I called back from my closet.

"Hey, sis, whatcha doing?" Miele asked.

"Picking out a perfect oufit." I said.

"You can be such a girl sometimes." Riven said annoyed. I glared at him then went back to searching. I look and see a soft pink dress. I pull it out to get a better look at it. Funny I don't remember this dress, but is its perfect. "I think I found it." I said holding out the dress. Riven just rolled his eyes and walked out of the closet. I stick my tongue at his back.

"I think its pretty." Miele said smiling.

"Thank you, Miele." I said to her.

The dress is a soft pink off-the-shoulder mermaid style dress. The sleeves are red rose, it has hot pink belt with a red rose around the waist. With it I picked out soft pink flats with a hot pink rose on them.

"Miele can you leave, please, so I can change?" I asked.

"Sure." She said leaving and closing the closet door behind her. I changed into the dress put on my shoes and my tiara. My tiara is pink with a red rose made with rubies on it. I love roses, in case you haven't notice. I did my hair in half-up half-down do. I walk out of my closet closing the door behind me, walk out of my room closing that door as well. I catch up to Miele and Riven and we went downstairs together.

Helia's P.O.V

We are walking in Lynphea palace. Needless to say I'm really nervous. But I'm also excited. I get to meet the love of my life. Princess Flora. I really hope I impress. Then again who am I kidding? She is a princess. She might be with some hotshot prince. Well I can at least try, right? I have a sketch of a pink rose for her and I really hope she'll like it.

"So what are you thinking about?" Musa asked me.

"Um…wondering if Princess Flora will like the sketch I made her." I said blushing.

"I'm sure she'll love it. LoverBoy." She said teasingly.

"Like you're not thinking of Prince Riven." I counter.

"Yeah…well…" She said blushing alittle. I laughed.

We stop in front of the Throne Room doors which had two guards standing in front of them. We all took deep breaths.

"We are the Winx Club Band, and we are here to see The Royal Family of Lynphea." Musa said to the guards. They nodded and open the door for us. We went inside and see The Royal Family sitting the throne. There's also an extra chair for Prince Riven who was sitting next to Princess Flora. My heart stop when I saw her, she so gorgeous. We start walking up the aisle to the Thrones.

Once we stop in front of the Thrones we bowed. "Your Majesties." We said in unison.

"At ease, everyone." The king said. We all rise and Musa steps forward. "Your Majesties, we are the Winx Club Band. And it's a honor to perform at Princess Flora Princess Ball. Thank you for letting us get here early to get settle in and to rehears." She said.

"You are quite welcome. And thank you as well for being here for our daughter's Princess Ball." The queen said.

"You are quite welcome. We all are excited to perform at our very first Princess Ball. And congratulations Princess Flora." Musa.

"Thank you." Flora said smiling. Wow she has a beautiful smile.

"Princess Flora, may I present something to you?" I asked nervously and starting to blush.

"Yes." She said standing up. I open up my satchel and hand her the sketch I made her.

"Oh Helia, this so beautiful." She said beaming. Oh wow I love how she said my name.

"Um…I-I'm glad you like it." I said stuttering and blushing more.

"Like it? I love y-it. Thanking so much." She said and come up to me and hug me. I just stood there frozen and blushing. My friends gave me smirks. Princess Miele is giggling. Prince Riven was smiling. And the king and queen exchanged looks with each other. But none of that matter, I brought my arms up and hug her back. Then I realize what she said. Did she almost said she love me? No that can't be, maybe that was my imagination.

Flora pulled away and look at me blushing. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"Its okay." I said blushing as well.

"Well, uh, some of our some servants will show all of you to your rooms." The queen said.

"Thank you." We all said unison and turn around follow the servants down the aisle. Once we are at doors I glance back at Princess Flora. She smile and wave at me. I blush, smile and wave back. Then we head out the doors.


End file.
